Football
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The 7 play a fun game of football! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I love when they all do stuff together so i thought a football game would be fun to write!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Football

Again it was another boring day around the loft. Mark was filming Maureen doing whatever the drama queen does, Joanne and Angel were looking at shoes in a catalog, Roger was strumming his guitar while Mimi was curled up next to him watching Collins play some card game.

Finally Collins looked up at everyone. "You guys want to do something outside today? The sun is shining and all we do is sit inside."

Everyone looked at him, except Maureen who was giving all her attention to the camera.

"What is there to do outside?" Mark asked.

Collins shrugged. "I don't know I was hoping you all would know."

"Let's go for a walk in Central Park." Angel suggested.

Roger rolled his eyes. "That's not fun."

"Yes it is, it's Fall and all the leaves are turning it will be beautiful." Angel said.

"Count me out." Roger said as he moved his guitar a side.

Mimi hit his shoulder. "Come on it will be nice to walk hand and hand with you."

"Why don't we vote on it?" Joanne said.

"Sounds good." Roger agreed as he stood up from the couch. "Everyone who wants to go for a walk in Central Park raise their hand."

Mimi, Joanne and Angel all raised their hands. While Mark, Collins and Roger kept them down.

"Mark I thought you would be on our side, you can film the leaves." Mimi said.

"Collins it was your idea to go outside." Angel said.

Collins shrugged again. "Well I want to do more then just walk."

"And I'm not going for a walk with all couples I'll be the 3rd wheel." Mark pointed out.

Roger smiled. "More like the 7th wheel."

"Well wait a minute Maureen didn't give an answer." Mimi said.

"Yes she did, she kept her hand down." Collins replied.

Mimi shook her head. "That doesn't count she doesn't even know what's going on."

Everyone looked at the diva who was in her own little world performing her Over the Moon protest in front of Mark's camera.

"Honey bear?" Joanne called out.

No answer.

"MAUREEN!" Roger shouted.

"WHAT!" Maureen yelled back. "Can't you see I'm busy? Mark keep the camera steady!"

"We need your vote on something." Collins said. "You're the tie breaker."

Maureen turned to everyone looking a bit annoyed that they interrupted her camera time.

Angel walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "We want to do something outside, and the girls want to go for a walk in Central Park while the guys don't. And I think since you're a girl…a pretty girl you will vote on our side."

"Where does this walk lead to?" Maureen asked.

"Does it matter?" Joanne asked.

"Kind of…I'm not just going to go for a walk for the sake of walking." Maureen said.

Mimi leaned back into the couch. "Well there goes our idea."

Joanne stood up and walked behind Maureen wrapping her arms around her waist. "If you stay on our side I will…" she whispered something in her ear.

Maureen's face lit up. "Okay I'll go!"

Mimi and Angel clapped as they jumped up and headed for their coats.

"No! That's not fair." Roger said. "Joanne used sex as a weapon."

"No one said anything about there being rules to get Maureen on our side." Mimi pointed out.

Collins nodded. "She has a point."

"Well maybe we can do something when we get there." Mark added.

Roger crossed his arms. "Like what?"

Everyone stood in silence for a moment and looked around for answers.

"Football?" Collins asked.

"Okay." Roger said. "At least it gives us a purpose to go down there."

"I never played before, sounds like fun." Angel said. "My dad always wanted me to play."

Collins smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

Mark, Mimi and Joanne agreed too.

"I'm not playing football." Maureen said.

Roger threw his hands in the air. "Yes you are."

Maureen shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Joanne, could you please whisper something sexual in her ear to make her want to play." Roger begged.

Maureen started laughing. "Relax Davis, I just like to see the face you make when you get mad."

Roger shot her the finger as he put his coat on.

"Well wait a minute. There are seven of us, the teams wont be equal." Mark pointed out.

"I'll play." Benny said as he randomly came out of the bathroom.

Everyone looked at each other confused then smiled and nodded.

"Okay, who are the team captains?" Roger asked.

Benny held up the football. "Well I have the football so I'll be one."

"And it was Collins's idea so he can be the other." Angel pointed out.

"Fair enough." Mark said.

Benny picked first. "Roger."

Collins picked next. "Joanne."

Mark looked shocked that he didn't get pick seeing how he was the other male.

Benny: "Maureen."

Collins: "Angel"

Benny: Mimi

Mark looked around seeing how he was the only on left. "This is just like high school all over again."

"It's okay Marky now I pick you." Collins said while swinging an arm around his shoulders.

Mark rolled his eyes. "You don't pick me your stuck with me!"

The teams are: Benny, Roger, Maureen and Mimi. VS. Collins, Joanne, Angel and Mark.

They all made their way down to the park and took the long way so the girls could get their walk in.

"Rules, first team to 10 points win, and this is touch football not tackle." Collins explained.

Everyone got in they're huddles.

Benny's team:

"Okay, Roger try and stay open I'll throw the ball to you, Mimi you cover Angel, and Maureen you cover your girl." Benny said.

Mimi nodded. "What about Mark?"

"I don't think we need to worry about him." Benny said as he looked at the filmmaker who was trying to swat a butterfly away.

"BREAK" they all, said.

Collins's Team:

"This is my first huddle!" Angel said smiling.

Collins smiled as he looked at everyone. "Okay, I'll go after Benny, Joanne you have Roger, Angel you go for Mimi and Mark is after Maureen."

"BREAK!"

The ball was in play.

Mimi and Angel ran for each other and got out of the way of danger as they laughed and started talking in Spanish.

Collins ran for Benny, as he was getting ready to throw it to Roger.

Joanne went to cover Roger, while Maureen ran after her with Mark right behind her.

Joanne made it to Roger in time before he could catch the ball while Mark grabbed Maureen around the waist and spun her around so she couldn't get the lawyer.

"Mark, how many times do I have to tell you I'm with Joanne now!" Maureen shouted out.

Everyone started laughing as Mark's cheeks turned red.

"I was jus… just playing the game." Mark said.

Maureen started laughing and grabbed him in a hug. "And I was just playing around!"

"Okay you two lets play the game." Benny said.

The ball was in play again. This time Collins was about to throw it to Joanne but before he could Benny tackled him to the ground.

Collins stood up. "I thought we were playing tag football?"

Benny smiled his cocky smile. "I'm just doing what I have to do to win."

"Fine you want to play that way bring it on!" Collins said. "Anything is game!" he shouted to the rest of the group.

10mintuse went by: Mark got tackled by Maureen which made him blush, Angel and Mimi would make up cheers and sing them to each other, Collins and Benny would always try to be better then each other, and Roger and Joanne would always end up tackling each other.

The score was now 6-6.

"Okay we are going to trick them this time." Benny said. Everyone gathered around. "Maureen this time you wait for the ball because no one will expect it."

Everyone nodded.

The game was in play again.

Benny was waiting for Maureen to be open but she was no were to be found. "Maureen!"

Benny then changed his mind and decided to throw it to Mimi.

Mimi caught the ball and stood there. "I CAUGHT IT!" she shouted. "Angel look I caught the ball!"

Angel clapped for her.

"Now run!" Roger shouted.

"Angel run after her!" Joanne shouted.

Both girls ran as soon as they were yelled at. But Mimi ran the wrong way and almost scored on her own team, but before she made it Angel tackled her to the ground.

Both of them stood up and started laughing. "I caught the ball!" Mimi said.

"And I tackled you!" Angel said as they both hugged.

"Roger did you see us!" Mimi said smiling.

Roger couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend who looked so happy. "You did wonderful." He said deciding to leave out the part where she was going the wrong way.

Angel ran and hugged Collins. "Did you see me I stopped her!"

Collins laughed and kissed her on the lips. "Great play."

Benny rolled his eyes. "She almost scored on our team."

"So what it's just a game." Roger pointed out.

Joanne and Mark didn't say anything to Angel, they were to busy laughing at how excited Mimi and Angel were.

"Joanne where the hell is your girlfriend?" Benny called out.

Joanne looked around and produced an angry face when she spotted her.

Joanne stormed over to Maureen who was flirting with two girls.

"Maureen what are you doing?" Joanne asked.

Maureen looked at her. "Oh hey pookie, I'm just talking."

Roger then came up behind the two to see what was going on.

"Maureen come on we…" He stopped when he noticed the two girls standing in front of him.

Maureen looked and smiled. "Roger this is Jenna and Jamie, there our fans!"

"Hi I'm Roger." He said putting out his hand.

"Jenna thinks you have a cute butt and Jamie thinks I'm the best player on our team." Maureen said acting as if Joanne wasn't even there.

Joanne was pissed as she walked back to her team.

"Mimi you want to get your boyfriend he is turning into Maureen!" Joanne shouted.

Mimi looked over as she watched Roger walk back with a smile on his face.

The game was in play again and Roger had the ball and Maureen was runny beside him and right when they were in front of the two girls Joanne close lined both of them to the ground.

Joanne jumped up and faced Jenna and Jamie. "Both of them tackled to the ground at the same time, I bet they aren't so sexy anymore." She said as she walked away and high five Mimi.

The two girls just gave each other looks and left the park.

Maureen stood up and marched over to Joanne.

"Mark get your camera ready!" Angel shouted.

"Joanne why did you have to embarrass me like that!" Maureen shouted.

"I had the right, you were acting as if I wasn't even there! Not to mention flirting with someone else!"

"I was just being Friendly!"

Joanne threw her hands in the air. "I don't even want to talk about this right now!"

"FINE!" Maureen said as she walked back over to her team.

10 minutes went by and the score was 9-9.

Collins had the ball and was runny for a touch down but Benny had stopped him.

They were about to play again but then the sunshine went away and it started raining and thundering and lightening.

"So we will call it a tie?" Collins asked.

Benny nodded as his phone ran and he picked it up. "Alison baby, yeah I'm on my way home right now."

"The master?" Angel asked while giggling.

Benny just glared at her while he hung up.

"Okay we will settled this tie another day." Benny said as he waved goodbye and headed home in a taxi.

The rest of the ground took one big taxi home together, Maureen and Joanne made up within 5mintues, Collins, Roger and Mark all watched what footage the film maker got on camera, and Angel and Mimi discussed their time in fast Spanish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I might do a chapter 2 so there is a winner.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Game Continues

**Thanks for reviewing my first chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Game Continues

Everyone was sitting around the loft curled up with each other watching TV. When Mark broke the silence.

"So when are we going to declare a winner of our football game?" Mark asked.

Before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door. Roger walked over and slid the door opened.

"I'm here to…"

Roger rolled his eyes. "Collect the Rent we know."

Benny shook his head. "No, to come get you guys so we can finish our game."

Mimi sprang up. "Thank god, I swear I'll die if I have to sit here for another hour doing nothing."

"Same teams?" Mark asked.

Everyone agreed, and left to play football.

At The Park:

Everyone got in the same teams they were in before and huddled.

In Benny's huddle there were discussing what they wanted to do and Benny kept moving his hand up and down Mimi's back.

Mimi jumped up. "Okay Benny you're going to have to stop that."

"Stop what?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "I think you know what your doing."

Roger jumped up. "Hey keep your hands to yourself."

Maureen smiled. "I'll switch spots with you Mimi."

"No, I don't want Mimi and Benny on the same team anymore." Roger said.

The other four walked over to see what was going on.

"What's the problem?" Collins asked.

Roger crossed his arms. "Benny is getting touchy feely with Mimi."

Benny threw his hands in the air. "I'm just doing the huddle."

"In a sexual way!" Roger yelled.

Angel got in-between them. "People is this anyway to start a football game? You two are supposed to be on the same team."

"Why don't we switch up the teams?" Joanne suggested.

"How would we pick the knew captains?" Mark asked.

Mimi raised her hand. "I know! Why don't we do couples VS. couples?"

Roger nodded. "I think that's a good idea, this way Benny and Mimi wont be on the same team and we will win, because we are guys!"

"What makes you think you will win?" Joanne asked.

Roger smiled. "Because anything you can do, guys can to better!"

"Your on!" Joanne shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Mark said. "I don't have a couple so what team will I be on?"

"We can pretend you and Benny are a couple." Collins said.

Mark and Benny looked degusted.

"Relax its just for the game." Mimi said.

"And Benny would clearly be the man of the relationship so the means Mark is on our side!" Angel said.

"What!" Mark shouted.

Roger nodded. "She has a point…Maureen was even more man then you when you two dated."

Mark just shook his head and joined Mimi, Angel and Joanne.

"Wait! We still have a problem." Maureen said.

"What now?" Collins asked.

"I'm pretty sure Joanne and I are two girls how do we decide what team we are on?" Maureen asked.

"We want Joanne!" Angel said while looping arms with the lawyer.

Maureen gasp. "I think we all know that she is the man in our relationship. She has the job and I'm like the stay at home wife, she pretty much wears the pants in our relationship…not to mention she is on top most of the time."

"Okay, okay, we heard enough." Roger said while grabbing the diva by the arm. "Just stop talking and come on our team it's the winning one anyways."

Maureen gave in a walked over to her knew team.

New teams: Roger, Benny, Collins and Maureen VS. Joanne, Angel, Mimi and Mark.

Roger's huddle:

"Okay, Joanne is their strongest player so Collins you go after her, I'll go after Mimi, Benny you after Angel and Maureen you go after Mark because he gets all nervous when you touch him."

Everyone nodded.

Joanne's Huddle:

"Okay, we have to beat them, we have to do it for everyone who's boyfriend or girlfriend flirted with someone else, or who comes home late and not explain where they were, or …"

Joanne was cut off by Mimi, "Joanne I think you're doing this for anyone who used to date Maureen."

Angel nodded. "Yeah because our boyfriends don't do that."

Mark put in his hand. "Lets do this!"

Everyone piled they're hands on top of each other. "BREAK!"

The ball was in play, while Joanne ran with it. Collins however was running toward her so Joanne slid under his legs and began to run again and guess what she scored a touch down!

Mimi and Angel cheered and hugged the lawyer.

Mark looked over toward Benny. "Bet you wish you where the girl now don't yeah?"

Benny looked at him confused. "No…"

Mark got a little embarrassed by what he said and ran back to his team.

"Okay they have the ball again, we need to get Joanne." Roger said.

Benny looked Maureen up and down. "Flash her."

"What?" Maureen asked.

"She's your girlfriend she'll love it and then fumble the ball." Benny explained.

Collins smiled. "Do it, then I'll get it and throw it to Benny who will get a touch down."

Maureen smiled and agreed.

The game was in play again. Joanne ran past everyone and then was running past Maureen who had lifted her shirt to flash the lawyer; Joanne kept running but then stopped and ran back toward her girlfriend.

"Maureen put down your shirt." The lawyer said while dropping the ball to pull her girlfriends shirt down.

As she did so, Collins ran over and grabbed the ball and threw it to Benny who got a touch down.

Maureen smiled. "Thanks for the ball pookie!" she kissed a shocked Joanne and ran back to her team and high five everyone.

This time Roger was running with the ball, Mimi jumped on his back and Angel pulled her legs so Roger couldn't make it to the touch down area.

Roger was to smart for their game and threw it to Collins and he got a touch down.

The game went on for 20mins and the score was now 5-5.

"Can someone pass it to me?" Mark asked.

Everyone looked at him worried.

"Come on, I dated Maureen too." Mark said. "I never got a touch down before either."

Joanne gave in. "Okay, I'll pass the ball to Mimi and then Mimi you throw it to Mark."

The game was in play again.

Joanne did what she said and threw it to Mimi. Mimi now had the ball and was supposed to throw it to Mark but she got scared when she seen Roger running after her so she threw it at Roger and it hit him right in the face.

"OW!" Mimi what the hell." Roger shouted.

Mimi ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug. "Oh sorry baby, I was scared and you were charging right at me."

Roger held his face, and then he felt the warm touch of his girlfriend and smiled. "It's alright." He gave her a quick kiss and joined his team.

Joanne walked toward her team. "Same thing this time I'll throw it to Angel."

The game was in play again. Joanne threw the ball to Angel, and Angel threw the ball to Mark who caught it, at first he fumbled it around a little bit but he held on tight and ran as fast as he could when he saw Benny running after him.

"HELP!" Mark shouted.

Instead of running toward the touch down area he ran around the park while Benny chased him. Finally after about 5mintues of running her made it and he got a touch down.

"YAY Mark you did it!" Angel shouted while she ran to him for a hug.

The game went on again for a bit longer and it was now 8-8.

Angel was running with the ball and she dropped it when Collins came and scooped her up over his shoulder.

Benny then came and grabbed the ball and started running to the other side, before Joanne could reach him he already scored the touch down.

"Collins stop, that tickles!" Angel said while laughing.

Collins had Angel pinned to the ground while he tickled his girlfriend.

Benny walked over and looked down at the two. "Come on this isn't a tickle fest it's a football game."

Collins stood up and helped Angel to her feet. "Your just jealous because you and Mark don't have tickle fights."

Everyone started laughing while Benny just glared at him and he got into the huddle.

Now the score was 9-9.

"Wait before we start why don't we make this interesting?" Collins said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Well if we win, the girls have to be our slaves." Collins explained. "And if you win we have to be your slaves."

"No I'm not going to be Benny's lap dog." Mark said.

"Okay, if your team wins I'll forgo your Rent, and if I win you have to cut my grass for two months." Benny said.

"But your lawn is huge!" Mark said.

Benny smiled. "Exactly."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The game was in play again; Roger was running for a touch down with Joanne right on his back.

…

The Loft:

Angel raised her glass. "I need a refill."

Collins came over and filled her glass with a Kool-Aid/vodka drink.

"More pizza sweetie." Mimi said while handing her plate to Roger.

Roger groaned as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I still don't understand why I have to massage yours and Marks feet…Mark made that Rent deal with Benny." Maureen whined as she took her girlfriends feet between her hands and massaged them

"We both thought it was fair, since you cheated on Mark." Joanne explained.

Mark smiled. "I'm going to need a back massage after your done with my feet."

Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Oh that sounds good. Roger could you massage my back please." The dancer said.

"This sucks." Roger said.

"You're just mad because we won." Angel said.

"So I guess that means, anything guys can do girls can do better!" Joanne said with a smirk.

Roger just gave her a death glare while he massaged Mimi's shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whatcha think?**


End file.
